1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle for a trench coat, a rain coat, or the like garments in which garments the buckle is less subject to forces in use but it must have great decorative effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical buckle of the kind described is shown in FIG. 12. Obviously, such a buckle is very simple in construction and comprises a flat rectangular frame comprising a pair of upper and lower rails and three parallel crossbars extending therebetween to be interconnected with the rails. One end of the belt is fastened to the middle crossbar and, after the belt is wound around the waist of the wearer, the other end portion of the belt passes through between one end cross bar and the middle crossbar from the rear side of the buckle and then lies flatly over the middle crossbar and eventually passes through between the other end cross bar and the middle crossbar. Then, the belt is made taut to adjust to the size of the waist of the wearer. This is the traditional way of using the buckle of this type.
Although advantageous in being very simple in construction and less in manufacturing cost, the conventional buckle suffers the following drawbacks. Since there is a large distance between the middle crossbar and both end crossbars, the fabric belt is liable to move therebetween and wrinkle, thus rendering the garment as a whole unsightly.
Furthermore, since the fabric belt is inclined to slip between the crossbars intrinsically, the belt will become loosened.